Cure Me
by AnimeSummoner
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime caught a very sudden high fever, Sakura and Tsunade tried to find a cure to it but…due to a little accident things got a lot messier and now Sasuke had to do all the clean up…or not…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cure Me

**Rated: **NC 18+

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto the Rokudaime caught a very sudden high fever, Sakura and Tsunade tiried to find a cure to it but…due to a little accident things got a lot messier and now Sasuke had to do all the clean up…or not…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

The faint odor of alcohol mixed with beef ramen flavor reached Sakura nose as she stood in front of a door where beyond is the Hokage's Office is. She entered the room and frowned. Seeing many dispose of ramen cups and chopstick on the floor and some few on the desk. Join with a pile of scrolls and document everywhere in the office.

_'Again, I have to do all his clean up in the end.'_ She grumbled sightly and entered the room. Notice a figure sitting on a leather armchair with his head on the desk. Behind him a huge village spread beyond the window, enough to require more shinboi to maintain its protection. It was the middle of summer now ad the landscape seem so punctuated by evergreen

"Naruto-sama have you been drinking again?" Sakura asked.

"…"

"You do realize you're near your dead-line here!"

"…"

"I know you're awake quit acting dead!" she yelled, even Naruto, who finally become the 6th hokage, Sakura, his closes friend and also his former comrade still act brutal to him as always.

Uzumaki Naruto, 18 years old, the youngest Hokage of Konoha which known to be the Rokudaime and yet even though he'd finally become the 6th he's still the same as always, lacking and clumsy.

Naruto then began to mumble something under his breath.

"I'm…burning….up…"

"What? I can't hear you Naruto. Speak up!" she ordered. He mumbled again and this time much clearer.

"It's so good…Please…Me want more…super deluxe spicy ramen—"

"Can't you stop thinking of ramen and start working for once?!" she hit his head, but the blond didn't respond in pain or agony instead he kept on mumbling on. Sakura narrowed her eye.

"Um…Naruto are you okay?" she asked. Naruto slowly left his head a little and face Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura… I didn't know you're here." He said in his low tone voice. Noticing his breath somewhat shallow a bit and his face was pale as a ghost. Sakura knew there was something wrong with the blond. She looked closely at him and placed her hand on his forehead. She gasped.

"H-hey Naruto, you're burning up!" Sakura cried in panic. Looking around the messy office and went up to the cabinet hoping there should be some painkillers. As she opened the cabinet inside was yet again filled with cup of instant ramen.

"Geez, Can't he stop eating ramen for once in a while?" knocking all the ramen down to the floor. Reaching her hand inside, searching around the area until her hand touched a small rectangular box. She grabbed it.

"Gotcha—What the?!" she cried as she took it out the box which was no medicine nor painkillers but instead it was a 'Ramen Flavor Candy'?! Sakura shakily grumbled the squeeze the box tight.

"Dammit! This won't work!!" she yelled.

**Thud**

Sakura stopped, and turned around seeing Naruto was on the floor, fainted.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Ah~there's nothing better then enjoying some sake after a long hard work." Tsunade squealed happily in cheer. Pouring another glass of sake in her cup and drained it all in one gulp. The red showing through the corners of her eyes proved that she was still drunk. The blond Gondaime couldn't get any happier, after Naruto took over her job to become the Rokudaime, she finally could relax easily and return back her same old routine. Gambling, drinking, spending money buying some expensive sake, and most importantly no more bragging about work done. It was all a dream come true.

Shizune on the other hand was sitting across from her, glaring at the Gondaime who seems drunk at the moment.

"Tsunade! Isn't this enough? We've been staying here for about three hours now!" Shizune yelled.

"Quit you whining and give me another sake." Tsunade ordered.

"You can do that much yourself, Tsunade!" Shizune retorted, flatly refusing the order. She was proud to have served Tsunade in the role of servitude for many years. She would not serve her former hokage blindly.

Tsunade smirked at Shizune's response.

"I suppose you think I'm taking advantage of you." She said.

"It's the alcohol that's making you demand such ridiculous thing," she shot back. Tsunade shrugged and reached for her new glass sake that was place by the waiter. As she was about to pour the sake in her cup and drain it a sudden '**Bang**' corrupted her moment.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura burst in the small tavern, looking around searching for the blond Gondaime, her former sensei. Tsunade snapped and gripped on her cup till it breaks.

"Who dare disturb my drink?!" the now pissed off Gondaime yelled across the room. Hearing a slight screams and gasp as she slam her palm down on the table and stood up straight.

"Tsunade-Sama! Good, please come with me this is urgent!" Sakura cried.

"What so urgent then my sake?!"

"But it's Naruto!"

"What about Naurto?"

"He's in trouble!"

"In what sort of trouble?"

"He's sick! He needs help!"

"You can help him with your medical attention so why do you need me?"

_'Damn, this won't get through!'_ Sakura though and then something hit her.

"But Tsunade, Naruto is _dying_!"

"What?!" both Shizune and Tsunade exclaimed while everyone in the tavern gasped and screamed…again.

* * *

A month and a half had passed in the blink of an eye. Uchiha Sasuke step enter the gate of the Konoha village, weaing his black cloak that cover up his entire body and face, probably to hide his identities. He looks around the village, scanning around to see anything particular happens.

"Peace and calm as always, that dobe must had out done himself." He smirked. Continued on walking seeing some villagers staring at him warily as if seems unfamiliar to the village. Sasuke ignore their glares and continue on walking.

"Once I finally see you Naruto, I'm going kill you."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cure Me**

**Chapter Two**

"256 degree?! Can't it gets any higher?!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune and Sakura both flinch at her words. Seeing Naruto stood in bed, laughing nervously.

"Hehe…guess I got careless—"

"Careless?! I'll tell you what's careless, if people in the village find out you're sick and not capable being the Hokage they'll force me back to become their Gondaime and there's no way am I going back there and work my finger to the bone, you hear me?!"

_'Is this what this is all about? Just to get your privilege back?'_ both Shizune and Sakura sweat dropped, knowing Tsunade she would do anything to be free from this burden. And of course being the Hokage isn't easy and all.

"Don't worry Tsunade I'll be all right I just need some rest that's all." He smiled weakly. Tsunade let out a sigh.

"I don't think that's the case." She murmured. Naruto gave her a question look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well to be precise, if you are sick I would have guess that Kyuubi would've fixed you up by now but…looks like this is no original fever for both you and Kyuubi could handle." There is a note of humor in Tsunade's voice, but she wasn't making fun of him. Naruto ducked his head under the blanket as if he'd been exposed.

"Anyway, I'm going to make something to see if it'll work your fever down and by the time being I want you to—"

"Naruto!" everyone in the room turn to the doorway and sighted Sasuke, panting. Guessing the raven-headed must had rush all the way up here to see Naruto.

The Rokudaime slowly sat up and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke long time no see," Naruto greeted. Sasuke grunted slightly and walk up toward him.

"What is this I heard about you dieing?!" he yelled, Naruto seem dumbfounded.

"Huh? Dieing?"

"Don't play dumb with me! The whole village is talking about it! Is this some bad joke or is it you're trying to give us a heart attack with your essential game?" okay now Sasuke is angry.

"But I ain't dieing, I just caught a high fever that's it!" Naruto said, still confused. Who in the world will think he's dying, and especially at a young age like this? Sakura laughed nervously.

"Eh…Sorry it was me, Sasuke, I was in such rush to get Tsuande attention I guess I didn't give a rationally thought of an excuse…but although news spread on quickly right?" she laughed off. Sasuke placed his palm against his face and sighed. Tsunade smirked at his reaction.

_'So he was worry about him, how cute.'_ The blond though and told Shizune and Sakura to leave them alone. After exiting the room Sasuke took a chair and sat next to Naruto's bed.

"So I take I you were worried, right?" Naruto tease. Sasuke blushed and grumbled

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke ordered.

*** * ***

_"Ah, back so soon, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sitting alone in a bar, drinking tea. Sasuke walked up to his former sensei and sat across from him. Pulling his hoodie down exposing his face to his sensei. Kakashi smiled behind his mask._

_"What? No mask today?" _

_"It broke during the mission," he answered. _

_"How careless of you." _

_"Shut up. Anyway, what are you doing here in a place like this?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Just inviting a few friend over for some sake, but it seems they're two minutes late." Kakashi let out a fateful sigh. Years has pass and things never change for Kakashi sensei. But as for Uchiha Sasuke, he'd assigned himself as a captain of the ANBU Black Ops squad. _

_Sasuke smirked._

_"Tch, isn't this a surprise, mostly you were the one who's always late for our meeting back when we were genin." Sasuke countered, folding his arms across his chest. Knowing full well that Kakashi isn't the type to keep track of thing yet still a genius. _

_"Come now Sasuke that was all in the past." Kakashi applied. Sasuke frowned and turned to gaze meaningfully at the sidewall. Kakashi found himself following his former student's eyes. A clock kept ticking clockwise._

_"Seeing someone?" he asked curiously. _

_"You could say that." Sasuke answered casually. But to be precise that someone was non-other then Uzumaki Naruto he's seeing. _

_Six month had already passed and he had spent all these month working his finger to the bone. Of course Naruto, the Hokage needed him for a mission and kept telling Sakura to keep throw him assignment, as an ANBU captain, it was his job to take it without question. Giving him less chance to see the blond Rokudaime. _

_"When I see him I'm going to beat him to the pulp." Sasuke scowled. He knew Naruto was doing it on purpose. and of course Kakashi knew whom he was talking about. Yet same old thing never change these five and a half years. _

_'And speaking of Naruto…' Kakashi thought and turn to face the raven-headed. _

_"Haven't heard the news Sasuke?" Sasuke turned back toward Kakashi's attention._

_"What news?" he asked, noted his voice didn't show any sign of curiosity nor interest. _

_"What do you mea— Of course you wouldn't know since Naruto is dieing…" Kakashi said the last sentence in his low voice, to see if Sasuke get the message. And at that moment Sasuke quickly slams his fist on the table._

_"What did you just say?" Sasuke paled, eyes widen as if he had seen a ghost._

_"I was told that Naruto is dieing this morning," he repeated quietly. _

_"And you just sit there and do nothing about it?!" _

_"What can I do I'm not a medical ninja," Kakashi pull down his mask and took a sip his hot tea. _

_"Tch!" Sasuke quickly stood up, pulling his hoddie back over his head and ran outside the bar to the Hokage's house. Kakashi watched him go and chuckled._

_"That was an interesting reaction." The jounin stated. Looking around the bar and set his tea back on the table._

_"You can come out now." He added, seeing Iruka and Yamato appeared behind him._

_"Was that necessary, Kakashi? You nearly gave him a heart attack." Iruka cried taking his seat next to Kakashi while Yamato sat across from them._

_"Nope but it was worth watching." He answered. _

* * *

"I see, Kakashi can be a trickster sometimes don't let that bother you—" Naruto stopped at his mid-sentence as Sasuke gently clunk his forehead against his. Naruto blushed from the tip of his head to his toes. He could feel Sasuke's eyes staring directly at him and his breath breathing against his lips.

Naruto swallowed hard, squirming slightly and turned away.

"N-No Sasuke you'll catch my fever if you get too close," Naruto said, feeling nervous. The raven lithe fingers lifted Naruto's chin.

"Doesn't matter." He whispered, closing their distant between them. Sasuke's beautiful face came closer, and Naruto was spellbound, frozen in place. He didn't have enough self-control to not reveal his panic on his face, but his heart was rushing out of control. The blond was speechless before the raven-headed's face.

His eyes were clouded by a depth that seemed to suck Naruto in like a wormhole. And once Naruto had caught his eyes, he couldn't look away.

Finally he captured Naruto's mouth and greedily explored the sweet carven, arms wrapping around the lithe body and bringing it close together. A whispered moan escaped.

Sasuke murmured between kisses.

"Naruto, open your mouth." Guessing his intention, Naruto's cheek flushed. But he parted his lips slightly, allowing Sasuke inside anyway.

Sasuke's tongue darted in immediately, and captured Naruto's own. Their lips pressed heavily together, changing angels again and again. A trail if moisture ran down Naruto's chin.

"Th—that's enough…" he panted out. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand and blushed. This wasn't their first time together like this, not in a long time.

Ever since back three years ago. Naruto suddenly blurted out his confession to Sasuke without thinking. Knowing full well Sasuke doesn't roll that way and he could never fall for a dobe like him. Of course Sasuke would've rejected him, but he didn't…he couldn't because he also felt the same way.

After learning each other's feeling, Sasuke and Naruto soon found themselves closer to each other more by the minutes but as time turns. Both went separate ways. Naruto's dreams of becoming the 6th Hokage, or which known to be the Rokudaime and Sasuke's skills to join the ANBU Black Ops.

It was all too different.

"Nn…" Naruto groaned, as he felt really nauseous.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as Naruto's body gave out. Falling limply into Sasuke's arm.

"S-Sorry Sasuke my body just—"

"That's enough you should rest more." Sasuke smiled and put Naruto back in the bed.

"Don't leave…" Naruto begged while griping Sasuke's wrist, looking at him, pleadingly. The raven-headed ANBU let out a small sigh and sat down next to him.

"I won't," he whispered. Naruto giggled and closed his eyes. He wanted him by his side till he fell completely asleep, unaware of his present.

Sasuke stood by his side, staring down at the blonds' sleeping peacefully, in the bed. He couldn't help but smile. It's been too long since he seen him slept this peaceful before and already he'd taken liken to it. Leaning forward toward Naruto, and brought his face closer, so he was able to feel Naruto's breath breathing on his lips. Slowly, not to wake the blond up, he caressed the blonds' cheek before placing his lips upon Naruto's.

Naruto slightly chuckled.

"Hn…Sasuke, I love you." The blond murmured in his sleep. Sasuke sighed and lean closer to his ears…

"I…you too." He whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
